1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing method and apparatus which processes and manages documents and data.
2. Prior Art
To construct an application system, an information processing apparatus (computer-based system) has to define and register data involved in the application and their attributes. To provide individual databases or files in the system, registration of file attributes (file name, field name, record length, etc.) is required.
For such data and file definitions, the prior art uses a dedicated program which allows a system operator to enter requirements for the specification or definition of the data or files into a selected area on a display screen presented by the dedicated program.
In an application, a document is made as follows. Ruled lines and character strings are entered into a screen by keyboard or mouse operations. Each entered data is recognized as the one defining a document feature. A format of the document is determined on the basis of the entered data.
In another application, when ruled lines of a table are entered in a screen and a desired field (area) of the table is selected by a mouse operation or the like, a sub-screen of a list of attributes and definition items of the field appears. Selecting a desired item in the list causes the system to define (set) a format of the field by the selected item.
In another application, a command definition is made by using a keyboard or a button on a screen to enter a special command according to a predetermined language (e.g., Visual Basic).
The prior art “data definition” or “file definition” has disadvantages as follows. It requires a large dedicated program. Setting operations are complicated and troublesome. Furthermore, freedom of definition for the forms and contents is limited.
The prior art document making and command defining feature requires users to learn a large number of manual operations and procedures, thus greatly limiting the available definition contents.